A Crime of Passion
by vh3X2
Summary: When John Dillinger meets a young Billie Frechette he is immediately infatuated though under the guise of a false identity. Revealing himself to the young woman could be deadly- loving her could be his greatest crime yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Books and papers were splayed out on the table. Billie Frechette sat with her newly appointed best friend, Mary, whom she had met at school. Though the girls held but a few years difference in age, they had managed to quickly become inseparable. Simply having a friend was a tremendous feat for Billie who had only attended the Indiana High School for a short number of months. Her shy and reserved personality made it difficult to befriend others, she not accustomed to flaunting herself. To have made such a close friend as Mary in such a short time was quite a blessing. The two shared several classes and were always paired together, often found disrupting class and giggling over some inside joke. Things had quickly escalated to the point where visits after school or on weekends were frequent.

On this particular day it was Mary's house that the girls attended, homework and study things strewn across the kitchen table. It was quiet expect for the occasional out burst of a child from in the house, Mary's siblings (whom there were nine), the youngest but a baby. The two would glance to one another and chuckle when the noise would, on occasion, become piercing and loud. For Mary the distractions had become too incessant for her to concentrate, her schoolwork thus placed on the back burner. "Hey," she sighed, throwing her pencil down and leaning back in the chair. "What do you say to a break?"

Billie agreed affably and the two found themselves on the back porch.

The Hancock 's lived in a large rustic farm house big enough to hold the nine person family. Fields and tall grass surrounded the house, the friends standing along the wrap around porch looking out. As per usual they were laughing about one thing or another when Audrey, the younger girls mother, appeared from behind.

"Cookies," she announced, holding out a plate of warm, freshly baked treats while also balancing the noisy child on her hip. The girls gladly obliged, thanking the woman and munching on the snack.

The strap of the bag was holstered on his shoulder, the man approaching the farm house by the extended driveway. It had been close to a year since he had visited his sister's family, the time lapse only discernible now. Weeks ago, the man had entered the First National Bank of Chicago, emerging with nearly $7,000 in reward for labor; though not a typical labor as one may think. When the sight of Federal Agents was enough to make his skin crawl, John Dillinger had decided that Indiana would be more settling. There was always a home here, no matter how extended the time he was parted. Audrey and Emmet were always hasty to welcome him into their home, Audrey especially grateful to see her younger brother after the time that was spent out of state. The children were also great to see too. Each was beginning to fully develop their personality, which he hadn't always been around to witness.

Ascending the front steps of the house, John hadn't even bothered knocking as he opened the door, stepping right into the living room.

"Emmet, is that you?" a voice called through the house from the kitchen.

"No it ain't," John called back in reply, waiting for the response. Audrey, who had been drying dishes in the next room, a child on her hip, stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Her expression was speechless, she looking to the man who stood in her living room. Instantly she sat the dish down as carefully as possible, moving across the living room with the baby still attached to her side. Her arms were quick to wrap around him, the two staying in the joyful embrace before Audrey was to call the children.

Instantly she looked to him. "Mary has a friend over, I can't say your name, and what is it then?" she asked him, the entire Dillinger bunch aware of his constant change in aliases.

"Jimmy, just Jimmy for now," John told her, Audrey turning away from him.

"Uncle Jimmy is back home!" Audrey called to the children.

While the girls conversed among themselves there was suddenly an interruption. Audrey's voice sounded from inside the house, announcing an "Uncle Jimmy" had arrived. Mary's eyes suddenly became wide as saucers, obvious excitement coursing through her being. She instantly asked to excuse herself, simply explaining that this was a relative "they didn't get to see very often." Billie politely allowed her dismissal, watching her friend disappear behind a screen door. Once alone she took several paces to the small staircase, sitting atop one of the steps.

Mary, who had been somewhere in the back of the house heard, telling her friend a mumble of words before she appeared in the living room, instantly running to him. "Look at you girl, a year and this is what I see, a grown woman," John said at the sight of her. Several of the older children appeared after that, all gathering around to greet their uncle "Jimmy." When the chaos was able to quiet down, John looked to Mary once more. "Your mama tells me you have a friend over, don't be rude just because of me, go back out there with her, I'll be staying around for a while," he told the young girl and she moved back into the kitchen, John soon to follow.

"Sorry 'bout that," Mary appeared with a smile when she returned to the porch. Billie turned and stood.

"Back to the books?" she questioned, and the two girls were once again back to the kitchen table. The quiet engulfed them again, the two becoming intently engrossed in their work. Just after Billie had opened a notebook to begin transferring information, a new figure sauntered into the room.

Mary's friend had long ago appeared in the house, though she hadn't joined the others in the living room. Mary was instant to go to her side, John walking into the kitchen and reaching into a cabinet, pulling out a glass to run under the sink for water. Distracted by his task, John glanced over at the two girls in the kitchen, doing a casual double glance at the girl that stood beside his niece.

"You hanging around older girls, Mary?" John questioned, nodding toward her friend. She could have been eighteen, though no older than nineteen by her looks, or at least that's what he thought. For a young girl she sure had some attractive features; she'd be a real sight in her mid-twenties.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She looked up then found herself doing a double take. It was a man, dark hair with a lean build. Billie caught sight of his face and found she couldn't look away. He had dreamy warm, tan skin, the highest set of cheekbones and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. He was, without a doubt, the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on; more so than any person she had ever seen and convinced she would again. He immediately was placed on the highest pedestal; held the standard. She was quite fond of Clark Gable and few other public personalities, but her hormone induced senses already desired this man far more. Suddenly very aware that she was still starring Billie glanced quickly away, afraid Mary would notice her distraction. The notebook gazed back at her but the young woman was abruptly far too flustered to return to the work. Her eyes went back to the man cautiously.

It was just the three of them left in the kitchen; two young girls and a much older man. In an attempt to make a conversation that included Mary's companion, John had commented on the age of the girl that sat in the dinning room, attempting to work on the papers that were scattered across the entire table. His voice sounded and as if she weren't infatuated enough already the deep southern sound just about caused her mouth to drop. The words in which he spoke seemed to pertain to her, acknowledging her presence, and the realization of this caused her cheeks to burn.

Listening to her Uncle caused Mary to give a little giggle. She had since leaned back in her chair again, playing with her nails, seeming to have given up on her work entirely. "She's not that old," Mary smiled.

He found himself glancing at the girl once more. For a girl of her age, much younger than he had assumed, she had an enticing appearance. Her features were in full blossom, beginning to reveal the woman that she was on the edge of becoming. In her mid-twenties, this young woman was going to be a sight, as he had previously thought. There was no clear indication of her actual age, which only left John to conclude that she was on the brim of adulthood; an enriching period of time.

Billie could concentrate on nothing. Her mind seemed completely blinded by the new presence in the room. Her tense and flushed body language gave her away completely though thankfully Mary had not noticed. She feared what would become of her should she be around this man any longer; how he would reveal her inappropriate sensations for all the family to witness. Hastily she began to gather up her papers, shutting a textbook.

"I should go. You have family..." she whispered to Mary, glancing just briefly at the man in the room.

"Oh, don't pay him any mind," the girl waved her hand, dismissing the presence of her uncle. "We're having dinner," she told her conclusively, slapping a hand on the book to stop her progression.

When his back was turned to the girls there was a steady feel of a stare on his back. John figured that Mary wasn't the one that was glancing to him. That only left the young girl who each time he looked over to would hide her face from sight. She was flirting. The young woman must have felt that it was too much and began to pick up her books, John hearing her whisper that she should leave to allow the family to visit. Mary dismissed the idea, telling her companion that she was going to be staying for dinner too.

Though trying to keep him out of earshot the sentiment did not go unnoticed by the man. He stepped toward the table and his voice sounded again. John looked over at the girls, taking a drink from the glass as he walked over to the table. "This entire house is surrounded by family. If you left every time a family member walked in, you two would never see each other," John told her, Mary chuckling at the comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**[For those who have left reviews thank you so much!- I didn't think anyone was reading so I am definitely motivated by hearing from you!]**

Chapter 3

Billie sighed, feeling as though she had a long evening ahead of her. Really she was slightly giddy at the fact of being around this enigmatic force. It was new. Nothing before had ever drawn such feelings from her body; she wanted to explore them further, to be near the thing that tantalized her. However, she feared doing so being surrounded by family and how acutely she would give herself away. While she and Mary remained at the table in the kitchen he in question began to approach them, commenting that if Billie left every time a family member walked in they would never see each other. For barely a second she raised her eyes to the mans face.

Sitting the glass down onto the table, John departed from the kitchen, entering the living room to sit down on the couch. In a moment the girls were left alone in the kitchen. It soon became another busy room in the house, Audrey beginning to prepare dinner and Mary not wishing to remain a fixture in the place. As soon as he was about to take his seat, a voice called from in the kitchen. "Jimmy Herbert, you get into this kitchen right now and help me with dinner," Audrey called, John letting out a sigh before doing as he was told. When she used his middle name it usually meant business. John disappeared into the kitchen, Mary quick to lead Billie into the living room where John had just been.

She guided her friend and ushered her to take a seat on the sofa. Mary grabbed a large book, dusting it off with her hands before she sat down on the couch. The next thing Billie knew she was being presented a photo album, they sitting together and peeling back the pages. Mary looked upward toward her companion. "My Uncle Jimmy is quite a card, I guess that's why I always liked him," she commented, opening the album for the two of them to view.

In particular, Mary was attempting to spot pictures of her uncle, figuring Billie had already seen enough of the others around the house to get a feel of them. There was a photo of Audrey holding a three year old boy, who could look like her son, though that was not the cause; it was a three year old John Dillinger. There was another picture of "Jimmy" at about nine years old, sitting on a board fence, his hat pulled down over one eyes as he looked in the direction of the camera. There was a picture of a teenage boy on a baseball team, close to the young girls ages, dressed completely in a baseball uniform. Another photo showed the same figure in a Navy uniform, in his early twenties. The photographs went on, Mary describing each photo, the individual in each frame as her Uncle Jimmy.

Billie starred at a boy, one who grew in age with the ascending photographs. It was Mary's uncle Jimmy and unmistakably the man in the other room. Billie couldn't help but hold her mouth agape, witnessing him around their age in a baseball and than Navy uniform. "That's him?" she gestured toward the next room.

He looked virtually unaged. Aside from likely getting a little taller and his build growing more muscular his face remained the same through each photograph and to this very day. Little did her friend know seeing these pictures was just fueling the frenzy within her. After some time, John was soon to appear in the doorway.

"Hey you two, it's time to eat," he said to them, calling out to the rest of the house to come to dinner as well. With her thoughts already consumed with the man his deep drawl emitted, startling Billie. For the time being the album was put aside and the house became abuzz as everyone appeared from the woodwork to surround the dinner table. There was the initial chaos and confusion to get the table set and drinks and all the babies in their proper seating, Mary more concerned about her friend getting a place next to her.

They were settled, back to giggling about something. Billie knew better than to begin eating right away and patiently waited in her seat for the others to settle as well. She knew here at the Hancock house they often led meals with a prayer. Seated in the last place Billie glanced to her side just as Jimmy took his at the head of the table. Her heart rate started to increase. Audrey asked that they all join hands and she felt Mary grasp her palm, she quickly looking from their grasp to the other direction where a bigger, more masculine hand was outstretched and waiting. Observing it a moment she finally let her delicate hand rest into his.

In the background someone said Grace and Billie, feeling highly sacrilegious, hardly heard a word. She feared her fingers were shaking in his palm, against his surprisingly smooth skin, the skin she felt she wanted to hold longer and sweep against her finger tips... Everyone broke apart. Lifting her head the eating had commenced, plates and silverware tinkling as well as a low hum of voices filling the room. Avoiding looking at the man next to her Billie reached forward to fill her plate when an anxious tremble in her hand knocked over a glass, sending ice cold liquid right into Jimmy's lap. Billie gasped and stood, mortified.

"Nice one!" Mary laughed boisterously, having to cover to her face from the hysterics she felt.

"I am so, so sorry!" Billie apologized, her face burning crimson. Audrey had risen to retrieve a cloth but Billie stopped her before she could bend to the floor, not wanting the woman to fuss over something that was her doing. "No, please, let me. I did it," and she knelt to the ground, sopping up the liquid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He had been thinking about her delicate, soft hand. How it gave a slight tremble above his palm; how they remarkably seemed to _fit._ There was a slight tingle that lingered in both of them, invigorated by the mere and quick touch. They never met eyes. John was a little unaware of the smile that lingered on his face until a flood of icy water startled him to gasp loudly. The legs of his chair scooted backward and screeched along the floor. Audrey was already active to tend to the mess but the young girl, who had caused the disruption, went to the floor quickly. Laughter and apologies filled the air, John a little numb to all of it. He stood straighter and more liquid fell from his lap, he carefully stepping around the girl. Under the chair Billie blushed deeply as she watched his shoes side-step over her.

With a grunt he padded up the stairs and to the bathroom on the second story. Billie pushed around the liquid, sopping it up in a rag, observing the mess while her mind raced. Was she more humiliated by the accident, or possibly tainting whatever impression she wished to make on the man? The whole thing was a silly daydream, an immediate crush to where her whole mind was crowded with impossible fantasies.

"Audrey!" the deep voice bellowed down from the higher floor. "I need my bag!"

The woman turned her head to find her daughters friend just rising from the floor. "Oh, Billie," she called her expectantly. "Would you mind bringing it to him? It's in the living room."

She spoke to her from across the table where the immense family continued to dine, undaunted and not wishing to be disturbed further by the incident. Billie nodded obediently, stepping into the kitchen before hand to rinse and lay the cloth out to dry. In the living room she found the suitcase easily, her legs beginning a slight shake as they advanced up the staircase. Nerves were gloriously taking hold.

With the rest of the family downstairs the second story appeared empty, the hall looming and long. Through little illumination Billie saw light under one of the doors and approached. Her hand raised and knocked twice, her eyes downcast while she dangled the heavy bag off her wrist.

"Well! It took you long e...nough..." John threw the door open and his voice drifted at the view of the attractive young girl. He had been expecting his sister but now a pair of blue eyes, exquisitely pronounced, starred back at him. However, the look was fleeting. When she caught sight of the man likely the first things she noticed were his bare chest and an unbuckled belt. He had been changing. She adverted her eyes to the personal sight.

"I thought I'd help," her hesitant voice offered, placing the bag he desired down close to him. A beat passed, John still starring at the face that gazed away from him. A mischievous smirk started to tug at his lips.

"Help me change?" he questioned with a playful grin. Perhaps it was the near sight of her, or that fact that they were alone that caused him to become flirtatious. Much to his amusement she seemed startled and blushed, looking to him than darting away again, his comment effective. She made no move to speak. Smiling to himself John leaned down to take hold of the bag.

"Thanks..." he rose his eyes up to her questioningly.

He seemed to be waiting, she allowing her eyes to meet his again. "Billie."

She told him her name with a hint of a smile. She was having trouble not focusing on his lean, fit frame, all the bare warm skin too enticing. It wasn't as though she had never seen a shirtless man before, this one was just exceptionally breathtaking. This one she wanted to, dare she admit, touch.

He repeated her name with a smirk. "Billie." The sound of it within his rolling drawl caused another wave of emotion. Taking a step away Billie felt as though she had already remained far too long in his compromising position. "I'm Jimmy," he replied brightly, possibly wishing to draw her back.

Billie did turn on her heel when he spoke again. Hearing the enthusiasm in his voice made a smile grow on her lips. She looked to his face, meeting his eyes, feeling a small wave of confidence. "I know," she grinned. With lightness in her step she turned to proceed down the hall, leaving John with the last vision of her poised back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She returned downstairs before the man. Sitting at the table things were normal, as if the accident had never happened. When John appeared downstairs again he had changed into more casual clothing, taking his spot near Billie at the head of the table again. The two could still not look at one another. Their avoidance was more obvious than Billie fearing herself starring at him all night. The family however was simply unaware of any alternate emotions occurring between the two. When dinner winded down it took a considerable amount of time for the plates to be piled in the sink and the younger children tended to once more. The cookies Audrey had made earlier that day were dessert, several members of the family helping themselves to the treat.

Outside the sky had darkened, the family preparing for the night ahead. The once filled kitchen and table had dwindled to just five people. John changed his seat to sit closer to Earl, the baby in the high chair, and was feeding him small pieces of a cookie. Audrey roamed between the rooms, Mary and Billie sitting at the end of the table, talking and laughing lightly. Audrey asked her brother if he'd like a cup of coffee and in a moment he was given a mug, sipping the black liquid after only adding a small amount of cream.

It wasn't until now, when there were few people in the room in the easy atmosphere, that Billie allowed her eyes to drift to the man. He was feeding the baby, sometimes gently brushing aside his light hair, observing him all the while with a small, warm smile. He appeared completely comfortable; naturally attentive. Did he have children of his own? She knew nothing about him. Her eyes drifting toward the window she realized the hour and her further intrusion on the family.

"Well, I ought to get going...it's getting dark..."

This time Mary did not protest, knowing their visit that day would be drawing to a close. Still, she did not wish to give up her best friend that easily, even if they would see each other at school within hours. "I'll walk with you," she offered.

Audrey overheard the girls' conversation. "Your Uncle will go with you," she added.

The kids often went several places by themselves but when they could have a companion it was always preferred. At the mention of him John shot his head up, glancing to his sister than over to the girls. Mary had brightened, excited by the idea. She stood, leaning toward him.

"Oh, yes! Come on, Uncle Joh-" abruptly she stopped. She had almost called him by his _real_ name. She had been looking at him and now held all his attention, his dark eyes glaring back to hers, fearing what was to come. He remained silent though she had made her mistake obvious. The only one in the room they hid this information from was Billie, though in her mind she did not catch on the real situation.

Her eyes were actually dreamy and a little smirk played on her lips. "Were you thinking about John Hutchinson?" she asked in an excited whisper, mentioning a boy at school whom her friend admired. Assuming she had been daydreaming about him and slipped his name caused humor in her face. That had not been the case though Mary gladly took the opportunity to excuse her mishap.

"N-no," she replied, then a moment later rolled her eyes for effect, allowing her friend to make her own assumptions. Of course Billie giggled, convinced.

John considered the sudden blunder now in the clear and rose from the table, preparing to leave. "You two aren't talking about boys, are you?" he questioned with that negative suspicion. He glanced over to his niece, the two of them communicating silently and slowly a smile grew. Mary laughed, scooting past the table and out of the room with Billie. She gathered her belongings, bidding adieu to the family and thanking them for dinner. Audrey gave her a quick hug before the trio left the house.

- - -

It was a warm evening though the onset of autumn was approaching fast. Soon the air would become more crisp until it felt brutally cold, then they would be in the overwhelming phase of winter. For now, the remnants of summer breezes still lingered in the air. The walk to Billie's house was through woodlands and farmland, the three of them strolling alongside dirt roads and fences. Though not completely dark it would be by the time John and Mary began their trip back. They had started out in a line although now the girls walked a few paces ahead of John. He lingered behind with Billie's books under his arm, he having offered to hold them, and feeling a little nostalgia toward a youth that had passed many years ago.

"I think I want to wear blue," Mary spoke. She had been musing about a dance coming up at school, her thoughts focused on the dress. "I think I might have my mother make it, I just about know what I want. Sometimes, when I'm in class, I draw little pictures of what I see," she admitted to her friend with a laugh. "My notebook is full of them!"

Billie grinned with a chuckle. She was attempting to converse with her friend while coping with the fact that her flame lingered right behind. She was more aware of most everything, he perhaps altering her perspective. Every little interaction she held with him was a rush, no matter how miniscule. She was love-struck. She even lingered on the notion that he held her things and at some point he'd have to give them back, that insinuating contact again. John listened to the girls closely though remained quiet, amused and intrigued by their young vitality; their speech and energy and approach. It gave him insight to an aspect of life he was hardly aware still existed.

"Have you given much thought to your dress?" Mary questioned her friend. Billie nodded slowly.

"Oh, um, yes...though I haven't made much effort into its creation," she laughed, knowing how thoroughly her friend had, to the point of a seamstress, style and fabric. Undaunted Mary continued, speaking of the boys she hoped would attend with her. At this John perked up.

"Who you goin' with?" he interrupted with strict authority. His niece rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Nobody..."

"Good," John replied. "Cause you know if you are he's gotta come by the house first."

He was acting like her father and Mary huffed again, amused but uninterested. She allowed the space between the group to change again, she thrusting her arms around John's waist and hugging him.

"Ohhh, Uncle _Jimmy!_" she embraced him, only the two understanding the silliness of the name. Billie turned to see her friend in a moment with her uncle, smiling, though inside she was actually jealous she got to be close to him. Mary was more than grateful to have her uncle, for however long it was this time, he being the relative she was most close to despite the frequent separation. His feelings were mutual.

Staying by his side Mary's arm remained around the mans waist while they walked. Billie was left to feel a little outed, now walking ahead of the two by herself. As she turned John noted her distance, speaking to get her back. "What about you?" The girl turned, alert but questioning. "You have a date?" he asked specifically.

The blush came to her cheeks and he smirked despite himself. "Uh uh," Billie shook her head, a glimmer in her eye.

"Good," he said again. Mary admonished his behavior by gently slapping his stomach and they all shared a laugh.

Asking Billie that question gave John a different feeling. It wasn't entirely the parental protectiveness as it should have been; as was normal. He was curious in a more...selfish way. He wouldn't examine the feelings enough to determine if he wished to be the object of her affection or jealous by another suitor. He was _not_ the type to be intimidated by a young boy; rather, he merely wished to know for a better sense of her. Still he had to acknowledge that when he heard her answer he felt some kind of excitement. That realization alone was worth a great deal.

The group was nearing another location of housing. They rested in the distance, a sparse community separated by pastures and fields though a neighborhood nonetheless. The girls seemed to slow and eventually Billie came to a complete halt. She twisted on her heel with a brilliant smile.

"I can make it from here."

John frowned slightly, wondering why they did not continue. "We'll take you to your door."

She shook her head. "No, it's alright, we always stop here." The man waited but both girls had opted to be stagnant. Finally giving in he shrugged, untucking the books from his arm and offering them to her. Mary gave a quick hug to her friend as she made to walk away.

"See you soon!" she waved.

John watched her figure grow smaller as it moved away from him. "Yeah, come back and see us," he added. Billie waved back and nodded to his comment, giggling as she walked on. Mary chuckled into her uncles chest, always amused by his audacity.


End file.
